Love Just Found  A Tale of Romance and Revenge
by SanquisSerpent
Summary: UBER: While waiting for her date, naive girl Kleio meets the person that will change her life forever. Read and review please! This is is my first uber Xena, so don't be too hard on the reviews!


**Disclaimer: No blonde, black tipped haired devils were harmed during the making of this romance/revenge story (although their sanity was damaged greatly, and they will be thanking twice about who they stand up next time)**

**Sex: There is kissing scenes between two women, and I might add a sex scene towards the end. So if that bothers you, TURN AWAY NOW!!! If not, go get a cookie and a different story to read!**

**Violence: There is minor dream/fantasy scenes involving violence and there might be actual violence if I choose to add it.**

**Language: There is a little bit of bad language, so if that bothers you, what's wrong with you, anyway?**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!!!! Although since this is an Uber Xena story, I suppose only the essence of Xena and Gabrielle are present. So this is all mine, characters, plot, everything. Although I DO have to give credit to Ren Pics, Rob Tapert, Lucy Lawless, Renee O Connor and anyone else involved with the creation and making of Xena: Warrior Princess. **

**Also, to Missy Good and Vivian Darkbloom: I noted you both in the beginning of the story, so I hope you don't mind. **

**It should also be noted before we begin that this story is largely based on events that happened to me in my life. The character of Kleio is supposed to me (with some Gabrielle added as well, of course) and Cary is the girl that I was supposed to date. Teodora is…well, you will see.**

**Enough drabble, read on! And if you enjoyed it, please don't be shy to review and tell me how much you love all my Xena fic! Even if you didn't like it, I would love to hear any constructive critiscm you might have.**

**This is also just a preview of what is to come. Cause I know everyone is craving something new from me….right?**

"I'll have the California Roll, please." Kleio said as she walked bristly up to the register, thinking of how much fun this night would be.

_She is just so perfect, I'm going to make sure Cary has the best time tonight._

"That will be two-fifty." The cashier noted to Kleio, still wrapped up in fantasies of the upcoming night.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kleio stuttered, coming back from her thoughts with a shake of her head. _Pay attention_ she told herself sharply.

"That will be two-fifty." The cashier repeated dully.

"Oh…right." Kleio quickly grabbed money out of her Xena: Warrior Princess wallet, which had an image of the character Gabrielle writing away on her scroll, and on the back the words Gabrielle: Battling Bard of Potedia. The cashier noticed that the girl had neatly crossed out the word battling in the phrase. _She must not like violence that much_ she noted to herself as Kleio handed the money to her with a smirk on her face.

Eyeing Kleio's wallet, the cashier said," I see you like the show Xena. Just how avid of a fan are you?"

A smile etched its way across the girl's face at this question. "Fan since I was 5 or 6. I actually like to write fanfiction, mostly decipiting the relationship between Xena and Gabrielle. I'm nowhere as good as bards like Missy Good and Vivian Darkbloom of course, but I'm getting there. Do you watch the show?"

"I've caught a couple of episodes. Thought I might see some more, the first few I watched were really interesting. It gave me something different to watch." The cashier replied with a grin, handing Kleio's food to her. "One plate of California rolls ready to eat! Would you like any sauce with that?"

"Soy sauce would be fine, thanks." Kleio answered, quickly warming up to her cashier. _I'm going to have to come here more often._

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kleio exclaimed as the bottle of open soy sauce poured over the stranger she just ran into.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she dabbed at her now-stained clothes with a napkin.

_She sounds familiar_ Kleio noted to herself. Looking back up at the stranger, her breath was taken away. Blue eyes met new piercing brown ones that felt like they could see into your soul, and a wave of jet black flowed down a strong, muscular body that was clothed in a guy's black shirt, which just happened to have Xena on it. The stranger also wore a studded leather jacket, which a few pins were attached.

"What's your name?" Kleio was caught off guard by the question and almost spilt soy sauce over her new friend.

"Kleio…what about you?" she responded, happily surprised that the stranger was so into her. _Maybe Cary won't come, and we can have some time…alone. _

"Teodora, it means gift from god, and it's Greek." Teodora went to sit down to join Kleio, but the blonde stopped her short.

"Where did you get that necklace?" she asked Teodora.

"Oh this old thing?" Teodora waved off the question with a chuckle as she held up a model of a chakram hanging over a very unique bronze sword. "I was really obsessed with the show Xena when I was 8 and I asked my dad to make one just like this, but that one broke, so I made the one I'm wearing now."

Kleio cringed slightly as Teodora slurped down her Coke, watching her play with the plastic straw. "You made that yourself?" She asked surprised. "Do you play any sports?"

"Oh yeah, I'm on a wrestling team at my school, Amazon High." Teodora responded tonelessly.

Kleio almost choked on her sushi as she heard this. Trying to gain her breath back, she managed to blurt out, "I knew you looked familiar! I saw you in the hall, being carried away on the wrestling team's shoulders."

Teodora couldn't help allow a large grin to go across her face. "Oh yeah, **that** game. If it hadn't been for me in the tag team match, everyone would have been slaughtered!" she explained with great emphasis.

"So…you like violence then?" Kleio asked, not quite ready to hear the answer. She never was a big fan of all those fighting, kung-fu movies. _Which is ironic, considering how much I love Xena_ she thought with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah! I can never get enough of it! It is like this big thrill that I can't explain no matter if I'm watching the fighting or going out there and doing it myself." Teodora noted how anxious her new mate was, seeing her check her watch every few minutes. "Are you okay?" she asked Kleio, clearly she cared for her.

"Not particularly. This is supposed to be my first date, but it's kind of hard to have one, if your date doesn't show up." Kleio responded anxiously.

"Who's the lucky person then?" Teodora asked excitedly.

"Her name is Cary, and she is the most wonderful person I think I have ever met." _Until you…_

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Teodora noted to the blonde.

Looking around, Kleio began to wonder the same thing. "Yeah, I told her to meet me her at 6:30 and it's…" Taking out her cell phone, she checked the time. "7:12 now."

_Something is amiss here…but you know what? I could care less, I almost wish I…_Kleio almost smacked herself on the head for having such bad thoughts. _No! I'm waiting for Cary!_ She tried to tell herself, but she knew how she really felt.

To get her mind off things, Kleio asked Teodora, "What's your family like?"

In response, the wrestler just shrugged. "Well, it's basically just my mom and me. You see, when I was around 5, my dad left us to go join this rock band. Now my mom works at McDonalds during the day, and at a lesbian dance club at night, so I hardly ever see her. She's cool though, as long as I'm keeping up my grades and not doing anything illegal, I can do whatever I want. Sometimes she slips me a shot of liquor once and while." Teodora added with a wink." What about you?"

"Well, my mom writes for a newspaper, doing advice columns every week, and my dad works on and off as a plumber."

Teodora stood up suddenly and reached into her back pocket, from which she unearthed a pen. Sitting back down, she pulled a napkin towards her and uncapped her new utensil. Scribbling furiously, she had written something down on the cloth in fifteen seconds flat.

"If she doesn't work out, there is my address, number, and e-mail. I'll be waiting." Teodora said with a grin. " Sorry, for leaving so abruptly, but I just remembered I have to go somewhere." She added as she backed away from the table with a wave of her hand.

Kleio just starred into the blank air as Teodora briskly walked out of the Teriyaki Experience, bell sounding behind her. _Yep, definitely amazing._ The blonde decided.

The cell-phone almost broke by the force that Kleio put into the punch of her finger. _I can't believe…_ 678… _she would…_253… _do this!_ The final words rang in through the writer's head as she keyed in the final numbers. Placing the phone to her ear, Kleio tried to calm down.

Luckily, the voice of someone she just met a week ago was able to the trick.

"Hello?"

"Teodora? It's Kleio, the girl from last Saturday. I was…" But her words were cut short from a slight squeal that came from the other end.

"Kleio?! I've been wondering if you forgot about me. How is everything going?"

"Good." Kleio couldn't help smiling at Teodora's response. She never thought she would be this happy to hear from her. Hell, after what Cary did, it's a wonder **anyone** would be happy to hear from her. "No…actually, everything isn't going okay. Remember that…" Kleio bit her lip to stop herself from calling her a bitch. "…girl I told you about, Cary? Well, she kind of stood me up."

"She WHAT?! That bitch! I've only known you for 10 minutes, and I already think you are amazing. I would never think of doing such an unspeakable thing to you." The blonde couldn't stop the blushful reaction to the compliment she was receiving, and somehow knew Teodora was blushing at the other end.

"You wouldn't mind going on a date then?" Kleio asked, happily knowing what the answer would be.

"Pass up what would be the beginning of the best relationship of my life? You must think I'm a little crazy." Teodora chuckled through the phone.

"Pick up at 6:00 on Saturday then?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Kleio walked nervously up to her mother, hating to do what she knew must be done.

"Momma, I have a date on Saturday."

A smile etched across the mother's face and a twinkle appeared in her eye. "Who are you going with?"

Kleio's head drooped and she quickly began twirling her hair. She hated how her mother reacted to her dating other girls.

"Her name is Teodora." She managed to sputter out.

Kleio's mother's facial expression changed quicker than you can say Zeus' thunderbolt. The smile that was enthusiastic before switched to a frown, and the twinkle that was dancing in her eyes disappeared before you would even know it was there.

"Another girl? Kleio, you know how I feel about you being gay. Can't you even try dating a guy? I don't want you to get hurt again."

Kleio groaned at the response. _The same every time_ she thought with disgust. She loved her mother, but Selene could at least **try** to be more open-minded about the whole situation.

"Not this again mother. If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times: I.Like.Girls. That's not going to change. Sorry, but you are just going to have to accept it." Trying to get away from this awkward topic, Kleio asked, " So, will you ride with me to her house? I know you will love her if you just meet her."

_Please say yes…_ the blonde thought with desperation.

"Okay… but I don't know what you're father is going to say…"

Another groan escaped Kleio's lips at this. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

Placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders, Selene looked Kleio straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me Kleio, your dad means well, he just doesn't understand exactly the wonders a lesbian relationship can bring." Selene almost chuckled at her statement, but managed to hold it back. "Maybe if you explain it to him in a way…he can understand."

"Like what?" Kleio responded in a mockful tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"You'll think of something." Selene assured her.

_Oh no… don't tell me I'm going to have to…_Kleio thought as she saw the twinkle in her mother's eye reappear.

"Tell me, what does she look like?" Selene urged, nudging her daughter.

The writer sighed, but couldn't lie to herself. _Come on, you want to tell her._

No matter what her inner voices were telling her, Kleio's reflexes couldn't help squeaking out a resounding, "Mooooooom…" Drawling the word out for maximum effect, she eyed her mother.

"I know I'll be meeting her on Saturday, but it would be nice to have a mental image."

_Those puppy eyes always get to me_ Kleio thought, giving in to her mother's request.

"To start off, she has the most amazing brown eyes that you can just get lost in, her hair is the most amazing color, jet black, sleek and shiny." Selene began to notice a dazed look appear in Kleio's eyes as she talked enthusiastically about her date. " I've never heard someone with a more amazing voice, and her choice of clothes are very different from my own: black motorcycle jacket with lots of studs, a studded belt, ripped jeans…" Noting all the details she loved about Teodora, Kleio couldn't help but sigh. "she likes Xena too." The blonde added with a little grin.

Selene hugged her daughter, tears of happiness starting to swell in her eyes. When they broke apart, she piped with enthusiasm, "Can't wait to meet her!"

"No! I simply won't allow it!"

Kleio felt rage build up inside her at the sound of her father's response. How much will it take for everyone to understand that a woman to woman relationship is just as beautiful as a man to woman relationship?

"You have to understand, Dad. There is this type of connection between Teodora and me. I can't explain it, it just…exist, and there is nothing I am happier about then that." Looking up at the unchanged expression on her father's stern face, Kleio knew she would have to explain further. "You see, when I am with her, I just feel…amazing. She is the most important person in the world to me." Starting to pace around the room now, Kleio moved her hands to help her talk. "It is just like the relationship between you and Mom, no different than a straight couple's love."

Kleio stopped suddenly as she saw her father open his mouth to say something. _Could I have possibly changed his mind?_

"How dare you!" he bellowed, watching his daughter cringe in shock." How dare you compare Selene's relationship with me with such… such a…" Kleio's dad gapped as he tried to come up with a description to fit, "atrocity."

Now it was the writer's turn to yell. _Oh, you just rubbed me the wrong way_. Kleio thought as she advanced on her father with a wagging finger. "You can NOT call my relationship an atrocity. You haven't even met Teodora, or seen the two of us together!"

The father seemed to have enough. He clamped his hand over Kleio's mouth and responded, "I don't need to meet her to know that you will NOT be dating her." Kleio started to protest, but her father said, "End of conversation, now go to your room."

Glaring at the stubbornness of her father, Kleio turned her heel and stomped off angrily to her room to sulk.

_Nothing is going to keep me from Teodora._ "Not even my own father."

"Dawson, Kleio"

"Here!" Kleio answered absentmindly as she scribbled furiously in her notebook. Even though she hated this class, being able to write poetry and fan-fiction made it somewhat bearable.

"Halliwell, Teodora"

"Here!" Came a voice to the left of Kleio. Had she heard right, was it actually possible for HER to be taking this class too?

A welcome smile hit the blonde across the face when she looked up to see if the voice could indeed belong to the amazing girl she met at the Teriyaki Experience. _What do ya know?_ Kleio thought as she glanced sideways at Teodora.

"It's you!" Kleio exclaimed as she took in the sight of the wrestler. Today, she was sporting a Mindless Self Indulgence band t-shirt, long black boots, a spiked wristband, and, of course, her favorite leather motorcycle jacket.

"Of course it's me." Teodora slapped Kleio's shoulder, careful to not hurt the small girl. As she did, she happened to notice the open notebook laying on Kleio's desk. Pointing to it, Teodora asked curiously, "What is that on your desk?" Leaning in closer, she began to read, a smile forming when she reached the end of the page. "Ah so it's a lesbian fiction story. I didn't know you were a writer."

Forcing herself to not blush, Kleio responded, "Well, it's mostly just Xena Uber fanfiction, but I'm starting to write poetry and my own original short stories. I hope to be a writer when I graduate from college."

_She is so perfect for what I have in mind, but I think I'm going to wait till after our date to ask her, don't want to jump the gun, not with this one._ Teodora thought as she listened to Kleio explain the naughty story laying innocently in front of her, just waiting to be snatched up by the nosy teacher, or hungry reader looking for a new read.

"I have a slight problem with our relationship." Kleio finished, hanging her head in shyness, afraid to break the bad news to Teodora.

Twinkling eyes turned to worry as Teodora starred at Kleio, "What's wrong?"

_I really don't want to tell her…_ Kleio gulped and stammered out, "My dad doesn't want us to date." Kleio glanced up at Teodora to determine the damage.

At this, Teodora's mouth gapped open. She didn't want to believe it. "Why?" she asked, almost starting to twirl her hair in nervousness.

"Well…" Kleio began, averting Teodora's worried eyes, "my dad is a very big homophobic. Don't let this stop you from dating me, I won't let my dad ruin a perfectly good chance at a healthy relationship."

The wrestler shrugged it off with a wave of her hand. "It's always funner when we have to sneak around anyway. I want you to meet my parents, my mom would love you!"

This made Kleio smile, she was always one who loved receiving compliments. "My mom is going to drop me off at your house Saturday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Hey, where are we going anyway?" Teodora asked the writer, curious of where she would be dragging her off to in the middle of the night.

Managing to hide and evil grin that threatened to appear, Kleio replied back sheepishly, "Let's make that a surprise, shall we?"


End file.
